


Deadly

by SSADavieBoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSADavieBoy/pseuds/SSADavieBoy
Summary: Tragedy strikes the BAU and one of it's members.





	Deadly

Dave stood in the doorway to his office at the FBI, wondering how life could be so cruel. How could life be so horrible as to allow his little girl, who wasn't little anymore, to be hospitalized due to an accident. He stood there with his arm braced on the wood frame, knuckles white from the effort of holding himself up after hearing the news. It felt like he was choking, like the world was crumbling in on him and he couldn't breath. His chest felt painfully tight and his throat hurt from restraining the sob threatening to come out.

The rest of the team waited for Dave to return from the urgent call he had received with baited breath. The look he had had on his face had been enough to tell them that whatever it was was bad. They all turned at the sound of the door opening to see a very pale and devastated looking Rossi.

"Dave what happened?" Emily asked as she came to his side.

"Joy...she was," a sob broke his already broken voice as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor in a heap. He cried unable to do much else as the sobs wrecked his body. He couldn't hear anything anyone was saying to him as he was lost in his own grief and misery. Joy was gone, the hospital had called back to say she had died not long ago from bleeding and there had been nothing they could do for her.

The team stood there in shock at what was happening, seeing the most put together man on their team completely loose it and break down. It was terrifying to see Dave on his  knees completely lost. It showed them that not even the great David Rossi could handle the loss of a child but really who could? A loss like that was a loss that cut into your soul and ripped out your heart. It was a loss that caused you to loose part of yourself with it. They realized all of this as they stood there and watched their friend suffering knowing there was nothing they could really do to ease the pain of a loss this significant. That all they could truly do was be there for him through it and never give up on him. All they could truly do was try to keep him from forever falling into the pits and depths of despair that would consume all who dare enter.


End file.
